


Beautiful Things

by BreeTaylor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Illegal Magic, King Ryan, M/M, Magic, Witches, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTaylor/pseuds/BreeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><b>"Witches are beautiful people who create beautiful things."</b><br/><i>The use of any and all magic in the Kingdom is prohibited. Any person who violates this law will be committing treason against his King and his people. </i>It was a universally accepted law… until it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magic had been outlawed in the Kingdom during the reign of Ryan’s great-grandfather. His sister had been a powerful witch, and he feared she would try to take his thrown. So he banished her and ruled that all magic would be considered treason. The Kingdom rioted, and rightfully so. Magic was vital in their lives. From healers, to alchemists, to profits. Almost every aspect of life was aided by a witch and their power. The King, however, had been greedy. He wanted to rule, wanted everyone to bow to his will, and his will alone. So he began to spread rumors, and over time the memories of good magic faded and distorted until it was dangerous and dirty. History was changed, and witches feared. Anyone who still had magic did their best to hide it, taking great caution to avoid any attention. Many witches refused to reproduce—even marry—in fear of the curse being passed down to their child.

As far as Ryan was concerned, magic was vastly unimportant. He dismissed the idea as a simple child’s story, a tale to keep children away from danger. He refused to acknowledge the mere concept of it being real, despite the best wishes of his advisor. Unlike the men before him, Ryan ruled with a friendly, albeit strict, hand. His people liked him considerably more than his predecessors, and they respected him and his laws. In the eyes of many, Ryan was a gift from the heavens—a way to restore the Kingdom to Glory.

Things began to change when Ryan obtained a new manservant by the name of Ray. He was potentially the most useless manservant in the Kingdom, but Ryan was fond of him nonetheless. What he lacked in, well, everything, he made up for with snark. He was entertaining, and Ryan enjoyed having him at his side. Even if it meant his bath was never warm, and his armor rarely polished. He would never admit it to Ray, but he had grown rather fond of their dynamic.

Despair hit the Kingdom when Ryan fell ill. Doctors from all the land came to his aid, but none could find a cure from the disease crawling its way to his heart. With each day that passed, Ryan’s condition worsened. He knew what was coming. He knew he had to prepare for his early passing. Already, his Kingdom mourned for him, for the loss of their Great King Ryan. All but one, that is. Ray seemed convinced that Ryan would be fine, if he just  _rested._

“Sire, please. Just lay down for a moment!”

“I don’t have time for this, Ray.” Ryan coughed, cringing at the pain in his lungs. “I need to prepare the Kingdom for my successor.” He paused, “I need to  _choose_ a successor.”

“Ryan!” Ray shouted, “Listen to me, you idiot. Lie down.”

He contemplated shoving Ray to the side, but he knew that he wouldn’t leave him alone until Ryan did whatever it was that he wanted. So he stomped over to his bed, and fell onto the rumpled sheets that Ray  _still_ hadn’t fixed. He closed his eyes, expecting a warm cloth to fall onto his forehead. When none came, he blinked an eye open.

Ray was standing over him, hands hovering over his chest and a focused look on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up.” Ray said simply, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Ryan was about to push him away and get back to his work when he felt a warmth begin to grow in his chest. The throbbing pain in his head began to move down his spine until it reached his heart. His chest began to burn for a moment, and then everything was gone, and just the comforting warmth remained. No more headache. The other aches and pains he was feeling followed after in much the same manner. The pain would move up through his bones before cultivating in his heart, and then it was gone. Ryan watched Ray’s hands and swore he could see a faint light connecting them to Ryan’s heart.  

Once all the pain was alleviated, Ryan expected… whatever it was that was happening to stop. Instead, Ray’s expression darkened farther, twisting in immense concentration. Suddenly everywhere felt like it was burning. His blood felt like fire as it flowed through him. It seared its way up his limbs, leaving numbness in its wake, until it once again cultivated in his heart. The pain was like nothing Ryan had ever felt, but he kept his eyes on Ray’s hands. Slowly, so slowly, the pain began to rise. Tendrils of black smoke rose from his chest, and into Ray’s palms.

When the last of it was released from his chest, Ryan hissed in a breath. For the first time since his illness took over, he felt… fine. Nothing hurt. He didn’t feel as if he was running from Death itself. Before he could ask Ray what happened, the kid in question crumpled. Ryan lurched forward, catching him before he hit the cold, stone floor.

He lifted Ray onto the bed, resting his head gently against the pillow and trying not to think too much about what just happened, and what it meant. After a few minutes, Ray’s eyes blinked open. “Hey,” Ryan said gently.

“Hi.” Ray didn’t meet his gaze.

“What did you do, Ray?”

“I couldn’t watch you die.” He said, “Geoff told me I had to, but I couldn’t—I couldn’t let you die. You’re the best King we’ve had in centuries.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t ‘let’ me die?” Ryan asked, “How come you could do what the doctors couldn’t?”

“Because I’m not a doctor,” Ray said, “I’m a witch.”

Three words. Three simple words that Ryan had hoped would never pass through those lips. Just three words, and Ryan felt his entire world snap.

* * *

Ryan didn’t know what to do. The one thing he’d convinced himself he would never have to deal with was sleeping in his bed. According to the law, Ray was to be burned at the stake. He had directed magic towards the King, banishment was out of the question. Ryan knew without a doubt that he couldn’t let Ray burn—he had just saved his life, for one. More importantly, Ray was the only person Ryan would consider a friend. Ray was the only one Ryan would trust with his own life.

He didn’t know what to do, so he sent for Geoff. He tried to ignore the questioning glances of his guards as to why he wanted to cook to come to his chambers. Ray told him Geoff advised him not to use his magic, so he had to talk to Geoff.

The man in question seemed just as confused as the guards, until his eyes landed on Ray. “Motherfucker.”

“Hello, Geoff.”

“I told that kid not to fucking do it.” He said, completely ignoring Ryan as he kneeled by Ray’s side. “He could’ve killed himself.”

“So you knew we had a witch amongst us.”

“Sorry to break it to you,  _sire_ , but we’ve got plenty. You don’t seriously think they all just run off into the woods, do you?”

Ryan scoffed, “I wasn’t aware they still existed.”

“Of course they do. The bloodlines are stronger than yours. Magic will always persevere,” Geoff explained, “Even if we don’t want it to.”

“Well what am I meant to do now?” Ryan asked, “According to the law he’s committed treason to the highest offense. As the King, it’s my duty to burn him at the stake.”

Geoff lunged at him, hands wrapping around Ryan’s neck before he could even think to react. He pushed him back until Ryan could feel the cool of the stone wall on his skin. “Listen here, motherfucker. You so much as lay a  _hand_  on that kid with any kind of ill intent and I will personally run a blade through your heart. You understand me?”

“Geoff,” Ryan choked out, “I don’t  _want_  to kill him.”

“Yeah, sure you don’t.”

“Let him go, Geoff.” Ray said weakly from the bed, where he was pushing himself into a sitting position. Geoff’s hands were gone immediately so he could move to Ray’s side.

“Are you okay?”

“M’fine.”

“You could’ve died.”

“I knew what I was doing.”

“Yeah, so do I.” Geoff sent a glare Ryan’s way. “You were risking your life for that son of a bitch.”

Ray sighed, “You love Ryan, Geoff. You talk about how great he is all the time.”

“That was before he tried to sentence you to death.”

“I’m not going to kill him,” Ryan interjected. “He saved my life, why would I kill him?”

Geoff, amazingly, didn’t answer. Ryan had a feeling it was only because of Ray. He moved over to the bed, sitting down next to Ray and grabbing one of his hands. “Thank you, for what you did. Despite the risks, you saved my life and I am forever in debt to you.”

“Seriously? So you’re not going to yell at me for not polishing your armor anymore?”

Ryan frowned, “Uh, no. I’m definitely going to do that. If you ever need a favor, though, I’ll be there for you.”

“Lame.”

Ryan smiled. Everything in him was shouting that he had to kill Ray, but he didn’t want to. He knew what his father said about witches and magic, but now he couldn’t see how any of it could be true. Knowing that  _Ray_  was supposed to be some kind of  _monster_? It just didn’t sit right. “What are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Geoff asked.

“How are we supposed to explain my miraculous recovery?” Ryan glanced at Ray, “It’s an awful big miracle, don’t you think?”

“Why don’t we just tell them it was Ray?” Geoff questioned. “If they knew that magic was what cured you, it may take away some of the negativity your asshole of a great-grandad put on them.”

“It could also put Ray in danger.” Ryan pointed out, “What if they try to hunt him down? What if the people try to riot against him?”

“Why would they? He saved their beloved King.”

Ryan truly hoped Geoff was right.

* * *

The announcement was due to be made the next morning. Ryan called everyone who was available to the town center, and sure enough anyone within a day’s walking distance piled in. He knew they were all waiting for him to announce his successor—not for him to walk out and tell them of his good health.

“Ray, I want you to stay in my room.” He had said as he dressed, “This is the most well-protected room in the castle. I trust Jack and his guards to keep you safe.”

“Ryan…”

“Please, Ray. I have high hopes that the Kingdom will embrace magic, realize as I did that it isn’t evil. I hope that they will, but I can’t be sure.” He placed his hands on Ray’s shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes, “I need to know that you’re safe.”

Ray nodded, “Okay, okay. I’ll stay here, but I want Jack by your side. Just in case things go badly, I need to know you’re safe too.”

He reached for Ryan’s crown on the table next to them. With a tap of his finger, a beautiful red rose bloomed, its vine wrapping delicately around the polished gold. He pushed himself onto his toes so he could place the crown perfectly on Ryan’s head. “This will protect you from any magical harm, if it were to come your way.”

Now, with the sounds of an anxious crowd on the other side of the balcony door, Ryan found himself reaching up to run his fingertips across the velvety petals.  _Ray’s safe_ , He reminded himself.  _Jack promised Ray is safe._

“Sire,” Jack said from beside him, “It’s time.”

Ryan nodded. The doors were opened, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Ryan held his head high and walked out with a bright smile, even as his stomach churned sickly. He raised his hand high, waving the crowd into silence. “I’m pleased that so many were able to make it today.” He said, his voice booming off the buildings surrounding them. “I have some wonderful news. My disease has been cured.”

The crowd exploded with noise: cheering, laughter, tears, questions. Ryan once again lifted his hand to silence them, though it took longer this time. “Yes, yes. I’m as pleased as you are. However I’m sure you’re all wondering the same thing; how am I possibly better?” Murmurs erupted again, many people nodding and whispering to their neighbors. “Well I’m afraid the answer isn’t one you will be necessarily pleased to hear. For many centuries we’ve seen magic and witches as dangerous and terrifying. I stand before you today to say that isn’t true. Magic isn’t what we’ve been led to believe it is.

“My life was saved by a witch,” Ryan said, and the crowd went dead silent. “I stand before you today, in perfect health, because of a witch who risked his life to save my own. I would like to propose that the ban on witchcraft be lifted.”

Everything was silent for a moment, then a voice came from the crowd. “The witch took his mind! Our King has been tainted by its dark magic!”

“What?” Ryan shook his head, “No! No that’s not true at all. Listen to me!” He shouted over the growing chatter, “We’ve been lied to! Magic isn’t what they told us it is!”

“Our King has been lost!” One person shouted.

From another, “Treason!”

Jack grabbed his arm before Ryan could react, “Sire, there’s no use. We need to get you inside before something goes wrong.”

He wanted to argue but he had promised Ray he would stay safe, so he allowed Jack to lead him back to his room. Ray was by his side as soon as the door slammed closed. “I’m sorry,” He said quickly, “I’m so sorry Ryan.”

“Why are you apologizing to me?  _I_ should be apologizing to  _you_. They didn’t listen…”

“I put you in danger.”

Ryan pulled Ray into his arms without thinking, “And I you.” He felt Ray relax into his hold, arms wrapping around his waist and holding tightly. Ryan knew it should feel weird to be so affectionate, but it wasn’t.

“What are we going to do now?” Ray asked. “They didn’t sound very happy.”

“I don’t know, Ray.” Ryan sighed, “I really don’t know.”

* * *

“You have to leave.” Geoff said, slamming dough against the wooden countertop and adamantly avoiding looking at Ryan and Ray, who stood on the other side. “You both need to leave.”

“Leave?” Ryan sputtered, “I can’t just leave my Kingdom, Geoff.”

“You have to, at least until they calm down.” Another  _slam_  of dough on wood, “Neither of you are safe here right now.”

“I’m  _King_ , Geoff. I have responsibilities.”

“Jack is more than capable of taking care of your responsibilities for a while. No one even has to know that you’re gone. I just want to make sure you don’t get assassinated in the middle of the night.”

“Aw, I didn’t know you cared.” Ryan quipped sarcastically.

“I don’t, but I don’t think Ray would forgive me if I let you die.” Ray nodded in agreement. He wasn’t too interested in the conversation, if the small garden of flowers magically growing on the tabletop were any indication. Ryan was still awed by his magic. Part of him feared it, but a larger part loved the beauty Ray created with his fingertips. He could feel the smile on his lips as Ray picked one of the roses and handed it to him. Ryan slipped the stem behind his ear, and Ray smiled brightly.

“Hey! Can you two stop… whatever the fuck it is you’re doing and listen to me?” Geoff shouted, snapping them out of their bubble. “Griffon’s parents owned a cottage in the woods. They passed away ages ago, but the cottage is still there, and it’s safe.”

“Griffon is Geoff’s wife,” Ray provided, seeing the confusion in Ryan’s eyes, “She’s a witch, too. Taught me everything I know.”

“Yeah, until you started teaching her.” He rolled his eyes at Ryan, “Damn kid is powerful.”

Ray just shrugged. “When do we leave?” Ryan asked.

“As soon as you’ve packed your things. Ray, you can put a shield up, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Go pack your things. Michael will go with you to the cottage.”

Ryan frowned, “Michael?”

“He’s Jack’s apprentice,” Ray provided, “He’s trustworthy.”

“Okay.” They left the kitchen with Ryan feeling barely better about their plan of action. He knew that Geoff would do anything in his power to keep Ray—and by default, Ryan—safe, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious. Even parting ways to allow Ray to go to the servant’s quarters to pack his things was frightening. Ryan almost followed him, barely able to force himself forward.

He packed in a daze, grabbing the necessities and packing enough to last them for a very long time. He packed more weapons than he ever hoped to need, as well as a hearty amount of gold. He didn’t know if they’d be able to go to markets, but he wanted to make sure they’d be safe and secure.

He met Ray again in the kitchen, walking in to find Geoff embracing him tightly. “You stay safe,” He told him, “I want you back here in one piece, okay?”

Ryan watched Ray nod against Geoff’s shoulder. “Ryan wouldn’t let anything happen to me. I think.”

“I’m proud of you.” Geoff said. “What you did was stupid, but I’m proud of you for doing it.”

Ryan coughed, and they jumped apart. “Ready to go?”

Ray nodded, grabbing his own bag from the floor as Michael stepped into the kitchen. “I’ve prepared the horses, but I’m still not positive we’ll make it out of the Kingdom unseen.”

“We will.” Ray said. Ryan believed him.

He stopped before Geoff on his way out, gripping the man’s hand in a firm handshake. “I won’t let anything happen to him.”

“You better not.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was smooth, thanks to Ray’s magic. Not a single person so much as glanced their way, and they made it safely to the cottage without a problem. Said cottage was… tiny. Cute, but considerably smaller than what Ryan was used to. Michael helped them bring their few belongings inside before wishing them luck and starting back towards the castle. Ryan realized as he watched him go that would be the last time he’d have any sort of contact with his Kingdom for an unknown period. He knew that they didn’t have much of a choice, but his heart still sat heavy in his chest.

Ryan glanced around the small space. It was mostly open, with only two doors dividing the house: One to the bathroom, and one to a bedroom. It was nice nonetheless; homely. Much more so than the castle with all its vast corridors and lifeless walls. Ryan put their bags in the bedroom before moving on to his first task: making sure a weapon was always within arm’s reach.

“What are you doing?” Ray asked a couple minutes in as Ryan lay on the couch, arm reaching for a knife stashed under the small wooden table.

“I don’t want to be caught off guard. Ever.”

“They can’t find us here, Ryan.” Ray said. “As of now, we’re the only two people who can even  _see_  this cottage. Any wandering citizen would simply see a rose garden surrounding a lake.”

“Roses, hey?” Ryan laughed, “You really like roses.”

Ray shrugged, “They’re pretty.”

“They are.” Ryan agreed. Finally content with the location of the knife, he moved into the kitchen. The last room he had to do.

“Do you think they’re ever going to be okay with us again?” Ray asked, “I mean, what if they never let us come back?”

“They have to, Ray. I’m their King whether they like it or not.” He pointed out. He didn’t like the idea of forcing them to comply with his wishes, but if he had to… “If I rule magic safe, they can’t do anything about it.”

“Except kill you.”

“Do you really think they’d manage to kill me, Ray?” He laughed at the idea, “I may be a Royal, but I’m well versed with a weapon.”

“That wouldn’t save you from magic.”

“Why would a witch want to kill me? I’m trying to make life for them easier.”

Ray sighed, “And that’s great. But it doesn’t exactly erase centuries of hatred and murder.”

He knew Ray was right, but he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about his people never forgiving him, or about what he and Ray would have to do if they did. He didn’t want to imagine a life of running away. He just wanted to keep Ray safe and as happy as possible. “Let’s not talk about this, okay?” He asked, “Let’s just think of it as a vacation. A much deserved vacation.”

“It  _is_  nice here.” Ray agreed.

Ryan smiled, but he couldn’t stifle the worry in his heart.

* * *

It wasn’t until both their stomachs began to grumble that they realized neither of them could cook. “You’re a manservant!” Ryan sputtered.

“Not a  _good_  one!” Ray said. “Plus Geoff wouldn’t even let me  _touch_  the food never mind ruin his ‘good name’ by cooking it.”

It was only with a great deal of struggling they were eventually able to produce an incredibly bland, but overall edible stew. They ate in relative silence, an awkwardness hanging over them that had never been there before. “Are you okay?” Ryan asked eventually.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem off.”

“I’m fine.”

Ryan sighed, “You can talk to me, Ray. What’s wrong?”

He didn’t think Ray would respond at first. He thought he’d have to pester him more, at the very least. Instead, Ray let his spoon rest in the bowl. After a beat, it began stirring itself as Ray watched. “You’ve been forced into hiding thanks to me. You had to abandon your Kingdom. Your people turned against you. Thanks to me—to what I am.”

“You saved my life, Ray. This is… this is nothing.”

“I was selfish.”

“What?”

“I wanted you to know—I wanted you to see that magic was good! I could’ve done it while you were sleeping and played it off as a miracle, but I wanted you to see. Thanks to my selfishness you’re forced to live like… this. With me.”

“That’s not…” Ryan shook his head in disbelief, “Ray, it’s not selfish. You wanted to right a wrong made by my great-grandfather that continues to hurt people. That’s far from selfish. As for living with you? I don’t mind so much.”

The spoon stopped moving abruptly, causing the liquid to splash against the bowl, but Ray paid no mind to it. He was watching Ryan with a mixture of disbelief and distrust. “I’m a servant.  _Your_ servant.”

“You know that’s just a formality, Ray.” He said. “You’re my friend. You’re the person I trust most in the castle, the one I feel closest to. Your opinion is one of the few that matters to me, I thought you knew that.”

“I did—I do.” Ray sighed, “It’s just hard to believe, y’know? You’re the  _King_. You’re not supposed to associate with people like me.”

“I don’t care what I’m supposed to do.”

Ray laughed, “I’ve noticed.”

“Plus, I believed you’ve proved yourself to be much more than a simple servant at this point.” He pointed out, “With everything you could do… you’re more invaluable than I am.”

Ryan had never seen Ray blush like he did at that comment. He looked everywhere  _but_  at Ryan as his cheeks darkened. It wasn’t an unpleasant sight. It was the first time Ryan realized the shift in their relationship. The first time he consciously noticed that he didn’t feel like he once had. When he looked at Ray, it was with vastly different eyes than how he once saw him. He’d always cared about Ray, always made sure to protect him, but it wasn’t until now that he realized just how deep that ran. It wasn’t until now that Ryan realized that he cared for Ray in a different way than he did Jack or Geoff, and the realization shocked him.

Maybe it’d always been there. It explained the looks he got whenever he and Ray interacted in public, the smiles and giggles from the maids and seamstresses, the disapproval from other nobles. He’d always treated Ray differently, but he never saw it, at least not until now. The more he thought, the more he began to feel himself panic. He could feel Ray’s confusion and concern, but nothing was said, and Ryan was thankful.

Ray collected their dishes, waving Ryan off when he offered to help. “Despite what you said, this is still technically my job.” He pointed out.

It just gave Ryan more time to attempt to regain control of his head. To figure out what exactly he was going to do—more specifically how he planned on keeping said information far away from Ray. The last thing he needed was to freak the poor kid out. Especially since they had no idea how long they’d be stuck in the cottage.

By the time Ray had finished, the sun had long since set. And Ryan had realized the next hurdle in what felt like an ever growing list of things going wrong. “There’s only one bed.”

Ray nodded, “I saw that. I’m more than content on the couch.”

“I don’t think so,” Ryan said, “You can take it.”

“Ryan—”

“No. You’re taking the bed. I’ve seen the servant’s quarters, it’s the least I can do.” Ray frowned, but he knew he couldn’t argue. The servants’ quarters were cold, overstuffed, and incredibly uncomfortable. It was something Ryan often fought to fix, but it was never approved.

Ray headed towards the bedroom. He brought out a change of clothes for Ryan, as well as a blanket and pillow. He made up the couch, despite Ryan’s protests, before moving back to the bedroom and waving goodnight. As he lay down to sleep, Ryan expected his mind to keep him up for hours. Much to his surprise, he was fast asleep in minutes.

* * *

Ryan woke up the next morning to the wonderful smells of baking. He blinked his eyes open blearily, looking around the small cottage until his eyes landed on Ray. He had his back to Ryan as he worked, but the sight was far from simple. There were various kitchen objects moving of their own accord, stirring and pouring and cleaning around Ray. From his position on the couch, Ryan couldn’t see what Ray was making, but he was more than content watching him work.

His dark hair was sticking up in all directions, and his clothes just rumpled enough that Ryan knew he hadn’t been awake for long. He’d seen Ray every morning, but never like this. He always looked put together, always professional when he came to wake Ryan in the mornings. But now he wasn’t a servant. He wasn’t forced to wake Ryan up or do a daily task list, and Ryan could almost see a lack of tension in his shoulders.

He did his best to stay quiet as he pushed himself off the couch, footsteps soft on the stone floor as he made his way into the kitchen. “Whatcha making?” He asked, and Ray almost jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus, Ryan! Is it your plan to give me a heart attack?”

He hummed in amusement, coming around the center counter to peer over Ray’s shoulders. There was a pile of scones on the plate that were perfectly golden and smelled divine. Ray slapped his hand when he reached for one, nudging him backwards and away from the food despite his grumbling stomach. “I’m not done, you can be patient.”

“I thought you couldn’t cook.” Ryan teased.

“I can make two things: Haggis and scones.” Ray said as a jar of jam floated from the counter to his open palm. “This is my mother’s recipe. She taught it to me before I came to the castle.”

Ryan frowned, dreading to ask but needing to know. “Is she…”

“My mother is fine,” Ray smiled, “She lives in one of the farther villages. She sent me to the castle because she knew Griffon could help me control my powers.”

“Control?”

Ray nodded sadly, “Magic isn’t something that you’re just… born with. It develops as you age, usually starting around ten. When it happens it’s not something you can control. Things will float around you, or candles will light. Usually parents will keep their children inside in fear of neighbors ratting them out. My mother was lucky enough to have Griffon as an old friend. She was willing to take me under her wing and help me gain control. I was supposed to go home after a year, but Griffon couldn’t figure out what my power was.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most witches have a strength. Be it healing, moving objects, or working with plants. There’s numerous branches, and each witch may have skills from multiple branches, but one will be more prominent. That wasn’t true in my case. Griffon put me through so many tests I lost count, and I scored strongly across the board.” He fidgeted, keeping his eyes off Ryan, “I’m powerful. It’s why I didn’t go home. Griffon was just supposed to find my strength and help me master it so I could keep it under control, but I had to learn everything.

“I got a job at the castle because I felt bad for living in her home and not contributing to anything. She had her concerns, naturally, but didn’t argue with me working. Until I got moved into the position I’m in now. She’d always worried about me being so close to you, but Geoff assured her you were a good man, and I promised I could control my powers.” He placed a plate down in front of Ryan with two steaming scones covered in melting clotted cream and jam. The smell was intoxicating. “I did a damn good job of it, too. Then you got sick, and I knew what I had to do.”

“I’m forever indebted to you for that.”

Ray shrugged, placing a plate for himself down on the counter and taking a generous bite. “I couldn’t let you die. Who knows who would’ve ended up in power.”

“These are really good,” Ryan said, staring down at the pastries with bewilderment, “Like,  _really_  good.”

“Like I said, I know how to make two things well: Scones and Haggis.”

“I’m not going to lie, I’ll probably pass on the Haggis.”

Ray laughed, and the sound was like music to Ryan’s ears. “It’s not that bad!”

“People keep saying that, I really don’t think you understand. It’s made in a  _sheep’s stomach_. I would like to avoid eating the organs of animals whenever possible.”

“Geoff still hasn’t forgiven you for not trying his Haggis.”

“I know,” He couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. It was one of the times that Geoff had gone as far as to leave his kitchen to storm up to Ryan’s quarters and yell at him. He still hadn’t eaten the dish. “I doubt he’ll ever get over it.”

Ray sighed, “I miss him already. Griffon, too. They were like my family.”

“When was the last time you saw your mother?” Ryan asked around a mouthful of scone.

“Hmm… Probably a year ago. We used to write every day, but it’s been a while.” He studied the scones on his plate, eyes filled with a longing that pulled at Ryan’s heartstrings. “I don’t think she knows we’ve left. Though I’m sure she’s heard about the ‘witch that cured the King’. I’ve probably disappointed her.”

“If she’s anything like you, I highly doubt that.”

Ray smiled brightly, laughing at a memory Ryan wished he could know. “She’s better than I am. I don’t think she’s ever looked at anyone negatively with unjust cause. She’s the reason I am the way I am.”

“I’d love to meet her one day.”

“She’d probably faint at the idea. My mother was always fond of you. She  _hated_  your father, though.”

“As did I.” Ryan chuckled. His father was generally disliked amongst the people. It was part of the reason he was loved so widely.

“I remember when I was little she would tell me stories of a time where witches were valued in the Kingdom. She said that her great-grandmother was our village’s healer, and that she was banished when King Edward came into power.” Ryan cringed at the mention of his great-grandfather. He’d always suspected that he was a bad man, but knowing everything that he did? It made him wish his family hadn’t ever been on the thrown.

“I remember the first time you came to our village,” He laughed, and Ryan felt his cheeks flush. He didn’t know what village was Ray’s, but he remembered the task his father had given him to go and ‘talk up’ the people. He tried to forget the fool he must have made of himself. “My mom dressed me up in my best clothes, and she wore her nicest dress. I was only eleven at the time, just before I started showing signs of witchcraft actually, and I remember looking up and seeing you look so nervous as you stood in the town center.

“I was so amazed that you were so young, yet you seemed to know exactly what to say. I remember that my mom said to me, ‘ _Ray, that kid is going to make a great King one day’_ , and she was right.” He took another bite of his scone, “I know that she’s probably still got a smug look on her face right now. I dunno how she knew, but she did.”

“When we get out of this, I’m going to arrange for her to come to the castle. I need to meet the wonderful woman that brought you into this world.”

“I think she’d like that. I mean, she’d probably fret for days about it, but I know that she’d love it. I don’t think she’s ever left the village.” Ryan was glad to see Ray smile. He hated seeing the worry on Ray’s face, knowing it was his fault. He just wanted him to relax and be happy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ray decided that they needed a garden. “It looks so depressing outside,” He had said, “Plus, with our cooking fresh vegetables can only be beneficial.” Although he agreed, Ryan didn’t want to garden. He’d never plated anything in his lifetime and didn’t know the first thing about it. He knew that if he went out there he would embarrass himself. Ray would roll his eyes, because of  _course_ a  _Royal_ wouldn’t garden. He wasn’t going to do it.

But Ryan couldn’t say no to Ray. So he ended up outside and on his knees in front of a pile of dirt, their horses chomping away on the grass not too far from them. Ray was beside him holding packets of seeds, his sleeves rolled up and hair held away from his face with a piece of cloth tied in a band. “Geoff’s given us tomatoes, carrots, lettuce, rhubarb, and potatoes. What do you want to plant?”

“Uh…”

“The rhubarb should probably be planted separate, actually. They get pretty big.”

“Okay.”

“Why don’t you start with the tomatoes over there?” Ray asked, pointing to the far end of the plot, right up against the cottage wall. Ryan nodded again. “… What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’ve never gardened, have you?” Ryan shook his head in shame. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

He shrugged, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. “It’s embarrassing. I didn’t want you to think I was just like all the other nobles.”

“Ryan, you need to learn to give me some slack here. I’m not going to judge you for being born with privilege. I’m not going to laugh because you were raised differently. You don’t act like you’re better than me, that’s all that matters.” He stood up, brushing off his pants and offering Ryan a hand. “C’mon, I’ll teach you.”

Ryan, turns out, did not have a green thumb. Ray worked so naturally with the land, the soil seemingly moving to his will. He explained the basics to Ryan, detailing where each plant had to be placed for it to grow best, how often it had to be watered and a plethora of information on how to properly plant a seed. Ryan hadn’t even known there was so much variety, so many  _rules_  in gardening. It was stressful, yet Ray looked so completely relaxed.

It didn’t take long before Ray took over, leaving Ryan to simply watch as he worked. Every once in a while, he would catch a spark of magic, and Ray would turn and smile. Since they arrived, Ray had begun using magic more freely, and the effect it had on his mood was outstanding. He seemed lighter, more involved. Ryan felt guilt stab at his heart as he realized that Ray had spent most of his life learning to hide this part of him. He wished again that his family had never had the thrown.

Still, he was glad he got to experience this part of Ray. He wished it wasn’t because they had been forced into hiding, but he was happy to experience it nonetheless.

* * *

The days began to flow by. Ray would check on the garden in the morning, and Ryan would care for the horses. Over time their meals improved slightly. According to Ray, Ryan had a gift. Personally, he thought anything was better than Ray’s stew the first night. Overall, their days were spent lazing around and enjoying a much deserved break. Ryan loved that he was able to just be with Ray, not having to worry about any nobles breathing down their back. In a weird way, Ryan was glad that it happened.

As the days turned to weeks, the cottage did begin to get boring and their supplies began running low. Ryan knew that they would have to make a trip to one of the villages, but it was something he had been dreading.

“Ryan, when I’m done with us we’ll be unrecognizable.” Ray assured. He did himself first, his hair melting from a dark brown to an ashy blonde. He blinked his eyes once, and the brown Ryan was so used to seeing was replaced with a light green. “Well?”

“That’s…” Ryan shook his head, “Wow.”

“Your turn.” He didn’t feel any different as Ray worked, but the smile on his face told Ryan he was successful. He moved over to the mirror in the bathroom only to come face to face with a stranger.

His light brown hair was now a deep brown—basically black. His once light eyes were a deep hazel, and his nose was dusted with freckles. Ray smiled from behind him, “Yeah, I know. I’m good.” He moved closer and ran his hands through Ryan’s hair. It grew as his hands moved, following his fingertips down to Ryan’s shoulders. Ray pulled it into a tail at the base of his neck. “Now we just need to fix your clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Ray frowned, “You look like a noble. No one is going to buy our trader story with that attire.”

He disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, reappearing with an outfit not dissimilar to his own. He handed the garments to Ryan, looking entirely too pleased with himself. Ryan understood why as soon as he slipped into the clothes, immediately beginning to itch— _everywhere._  “How do you wear these?” He asked, “Are you constantly uncomfortable?”

“Pretty much,” Ray nodded, desperately trying to hide his laughter but failing miserably. Ryan stormed out to their small barn, moving to saddle their two horses. He hoped that there were no horse experts in the villages that would notice the quality of their mounts. Ray sure didn’t.

The ride was quiet, for the most part. Ray always looked so happy and free as they rode, Ryan didn’t like to interrupt him. The closest village only a few hours away, which Ryan was very glad of. He didn’t want to strain their horses, especially knowing they would have to carry considerably more weight on the way back if things went well. As they got closer, Ray’s carefree mood darkened. “Are you okay?”

“I think we’re going to my village.”

“What?”

“I recognize this road. I’ve ridden it more times than I can remember. I didn’t… I didn’t know we were this close.”

Ryan swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It makes sense, really. It’s Griffon’s parents’ cottage. It would explain how she and my mother met.” He shook his head, “I should’ve known.”

“Do you want me to go alone?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you wouldn’t last two minutes.” Ryan tried not to take offense.

* * *

The village was busy, much busier than Ryan was used to seeing. There were people everywhere; talking, laughing, trading and bargaining… Nothing like the castle. A few people looked at them strangely, but no one questioned or stopped them. Ryan allowed Ray to lead him through the streets to the village center, which was unbelievably more crowded, and much louder. They dismounted, and Ryan tied their horses up. He felt anxious leaving them there, but Ray didn’t seem bothered.

They grabbed the trading supplies and the money that they brought, and moved into the crowd. Ray did the talking, and Ryan watched in bewilderment. Ray had been right, he wouldn’t have lasted two minutes. He wouldn’t have been able to barter with the salespeople like Ray could. He wouldn’t have been able to talk the baker into giving them twice what their silver was worth.

Ryan couldn’t believe how smoothly things were running, and apparently fate wasn’t having any more of it, because Ray stopped dead in his tracks as they moved away from the butcher. “Ray?”

“Don’t say my name,” He breathed, “Keep your head down, and don’t—don’t say my name.”

“What’s going on?” He asked, but his question was answered as he looked past Ray… and saw what was undeniably his mother. She was beautiful and it was obvious Ray took after her. She had the same, dark hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her skin was sun-kissed, and her eyes a very similar, deep brown. He looked nothing like her now, but if he wasn’t hiding behind a shield of magic, they would be so similar…

Ray was shaking in front of him. Ryan could  _feel_  the desire to run into his mother’s arms fighting against the need to keep their identities secret. Ryan grabbed his hand and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “It’s okay, Ray. You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you.” Ryan said. He tried to lead them backwards, but he was too late. He watched as Ray’s mother’s eyes landed on them, widening in recognition before focusing on Ryan with stern distaste. “Stay here.”

“Uh, no.” Ray said, gripping his forearm tightly, “You go over there, she’ll punch you. Let’s not draw attention to ourselves.”

“Well, what do you propose we do?”

“We pretend like we never saw her.”

Ryan shook his head quickly, “She knows you’re here, Ray. I can’t just force you not to see her.”

“We will see her. I know where my own house is, remember? We just don’t want to draw attention to ourselves like  _idiots_ ,” He hissed, glaring at Ryan and pushing past him to approach a merchant selling a variety of cloths.

It was the first time Ray had talked to him like that—seriously, anyway. Ryan knew he was just shocked to see his mother, stressed that they could be found out, and worried that everything they’d done would be for nothing. Once again, Ryan felt like it was all his fault. Ray was in danger thanks to him, and he doubted he’d ever be able to forgive himself for it.

They wandered through the market without saying much of anything to each other, and after a while, Ray curved off and began heading down small streets between houses, winding his way out to the far edge of the town where a small farm sat. He stopped at the gate, hand shaking as he reached out to open it. It was home, he was going home.

Ryan followed silently as Ray walked towards the house. He pushed the door open without knocking, and before he could enter, arms pulled him inside. Ryan felt like he was intruding as he entered the home, finding Ray and his mother in a tight embrace. The magical disguise Ray had put on fell away as he melted into her arms.

“I’m so glad to see you. I thought you were dead,” She breathed into his shoulder. “All I heard was that the King had been cured by a witch. The central villages are furious, they were planning to hunt down the witch and I… Ray, I thought you were dead.”

“I know, mother. I’m sorry.” His voice was muffled as he talked into her shoulder, “I wanted to tell you, but there wasn’t time. Ryan and I were moved to a cottage a few hours ride away from here. We’re safe.”

“Ryan as in…” She glanced over his shoulder, to where Ryan stood awkwardly, “Ray, dear. Please tell me our King is not standing in my house right now.”

Ray shrugged, “Sorry.”

“Ray Narvaez Jr!” She scolded, slapping his shoulder and facing Ryan fully. She fell into a deep bow, and Ryan felt himself blush. “Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I apologize for the state of my home. I wasn’t expecting visitors.”

“Please, no need for formalities. Right now I’m no one special.” Ryan smiled, “And your home is beautiful.”

“Well that’s kind of you to say, even if it is untrue.” Her smile was warm, and just like her son’s it made Ryan want to smile, too. “Now come, sit. I’m sure you’re in need of a good meal if you’ve been relying on my son’s cooking.”

They sat at the small wooden table in the kitchen, Ray and Ryan on one side and her on the other. She glided around the kitchen with ease. She didn’t follow any recipes, didn’t have to stop to think about what she was doing. It just came naturally. “You know you almost scared the life out of me in the market,” She chuckled, “I couldn’t figure out why you were hiding, then I thought you were being held captive. If you hadn’t relaxed when he spoke to you, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”  

Ray smiled, “I figured as much, but I couldn’t risk someone realizing who I was.”

“I thought that might’ve been the case. I’m just so relieved you’re okay.” She placed a steaming plate in front of each of them, and Ryan could’ve cried with joy. Real food! After so long! He threw manners to the wind and dug in happily, humming in approval. “So, Ray. Care to tell me what happened?”

Ryan could feel Ray tense next to him, his fork stopping half way to his mouth. “Uh…”

“He saved my life, despite not knowing what his fate would be after doing so.”

“So the tales are true? Your illness is gone, thanks to my son?”

Ryan nodded, “I’m afraid I returned the favor by endangering his life. I will never be able to fully apologize for that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Ray knew what he was doing.” She smiled at her son, “He always was one to put the wellbeing of others above his own.”

“Mother,” Ray groaned, “Please.”

“You’re safe now, right?” She asked, “No one can find you at this cottage?”

“No, I made sure to protect it.” He assured her, “At this point only Griffon can find us, and only because she knows how to get there by memory.”

At the mention of her old friend, Ray’s mother flew into a flurry of questions about his time at the castle, and how Griffon was doing, and if Geoff was good enough for her. One question in particular made Ryan laugh, “How the heck did you end up working as a  _manservant_? You’re useless with literally everything involved in that job.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Ryan had chuckled, and Ray threw a glare his way, “But he is the best manservant I’ve ever had.”

She smiled, obviously proud underneath the teasing. Ryan was more than happy to listen quietly as they caught up. He got to see a side of Ray that he had never seen before. He seemed a lot lighter around her. He talked more confidently, and shared much more than Ryan would expect him to.

It wasn’t until the sun began to fall that the conversation slowed down. Ray’s mother glanced out the window with sad eyes, knowing that they would have to leave soon, but wishing, like Ray, that they wouldn’t have to go. “Come see me again, okay?” She breathed into his shoulder as she held him close, “I would love to know how you’re doing from you, not the grapevine.”

Ray nodded, “I will. Hopefully the next time you see me it won’t be like this. Ryan wants to bring you to the castle.”

“Well that sounds lovely,” She smiled, turning to face Ryan, “Keep him safe.”

Ryan nodded, and he truly hoped to keep that promise.

* * *

The ride back was quiet. Ray was in a better mood, but Ryan could tell that he already missed his mother. The cabin was as they left it, thankfully, and they loaded their new things inside quickly before falling into bed. Ryan’s sleep was considerably more fretful than the previous nights. Now, more than ever, the guilt he felt from endangering Ray was eating away at his heart. Ryan was one thing, with no family and few friends. But Ray? He had a mother who loved him. Friends who cared for him dearly. He didn’t deserve this.

Ryan gave up on sleep when the sun began to rise, choosing instead to go and care for their horses. He washed them fully, taking extra care with their tired muscles, knowing that they had been pushed harder than he would’ve liked the day before. He’d just about finished when he heard footsteps behind him. A smile danced on his lips. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

Ray didn’t answer, which was weird. Ryan turned, and his smile dropped. Ray wasn’t standing there like expected. Instead there was a woman, her hair a fiery orange and her expression dark. Ryan drew his sword from its holster on his hip, but even before he had extended it fully, it was flung from his hand with incredible force.

“For a King you aren’t very bright, are you?” She asked. Her voice was smooth, but it made Ryan’s skin crawl.

“How did you find us?”

She scoffed, “You say that like it was hard. Your pet isn’t nearly as strong as you seem to give him credit for.”

“What did you do to him?” Ryan shouted, his anger faring at the mention of Ray.

“Oh relax, he’s fine. It’s  _you_  I want.”

“Why?”

“Your family destroyed mine. Your family killed my people. Your family ruined our lives.” Despite her distance from him, he could feel fingers dancing across the bare skin of his throat. The touches grew stronger until his air was being cut off and she was lifting him high above the ground. “And now you think it’ll all be better because some stupid young witch saved your life. Well, it’s not. It’s about time you paid for your sins.”

As he struggled for breath, Ryan felt surprisingly calm. Ray was fine, she wasn’t going to hurt Ray. Maybe it would be for the best if he perished, as long as Ray didn’t. Ryan knew the news of his death would upset him, but it would be better for everyone else. He accepted his approaching death, and allowed the darkness to overcome him.

* * *

Ryan woke to shouting. He blinked his eyes open blearily, and found himself suspended high above the town center, the castle large and prominent in front of him. Beneath him, the crowd was screaming. Some were crying, others were angry.  “Let him go!” Many of them yelled. Others were cursing the witch, and others begging for his safety. Despite everything, his people stood by him in his time of need. Ryan could help but feel a touch of pride.

The witch in question was speaking, telling everyone of the horrors Ryan’s family had committed. This was his trial. The last few moments before she killed him. He could see Geoff in the crowd, alongside Jack and Michael and Griffon. They were all furious, all trying to come to his aid, but the witch was strong.

“He’s safe!” Ryan wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come.

He closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than for it all to be over. He’d accepted his fate, realized what had to happen. He wanted to just let himself go, but one voice pierced through the crowd and Ryan wanted to cry. “Let him go!” Ray shouted. He couldn’t have just stayed put for a couple more minutes. Just until she took his life and Ray was safe again. He could’ve gone home, been with his mother. But no. It was Ray, and Ray just had to show up whenever Ryan needed him.

“How cute,” The witch said, “And who are you to try and challenge me, little one?”

“I’m his manservant, but more than that I’m his friend. I’m not going to let you harm him.”

“You don’t have the power to stop me. Can you not see my strength?”

Ray laughed, “Yeah, you’re strong. But you’re also alone. I’m not.” At that, Griffon stepped forward. “Ryan’s family may have hurt our people, but he’s a good man.” Another handful of women stepped out of the crowd, faces set in determination. “He wants to help us, wants to restore us to the roles we once had.” More women stepped forward, “And we’re not about to let you destroy that.”

The witch cackled, “You don’t have the power to stop me.”

Her power seemed to flow around her, wisps of darkness much like what Ray had pulled from Ryan’s chest swirling in the air. She shouted something in a language had never heard, and all those who had stepped forward dropped to their knees. Except Ray. The darkness intensified, and she faced Ray full on. Again, she repeated the word, but again Ray was unfazed.

“What is this? What are you?”

“I’m going to kick your ass.” Ray said, and his own light began to swirl. His was bright and red, illuminating the people around him. Ryan could see fear in her eyes, which lifted some of his worry. He could see determination in the faces of the witches that had stepped forward, and noticed that there seemed to be tendrils of different colored lights flowing towards Ray, aiding him enough to amplify his power.

He shouted the same word she had, and almost before the last syllable left his lips she was slammed against the cobblestone, her face pressed against it as she struggled. “He hurt us!” She shouted, “He needs to pay for what his family did!”

“No.” Ray stepped forward, and the swirling light followed him, “He is the key to change. I want to see what he can do with it.”

Ray closed his eyes, raising his hands above the witch. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and the light began to flow faster around him, the colors melting into his own red. He spoke in English, his words clear and strong. He watched the fear on the witch’s face get stronger and stronger as he spoke.

“You have abused your power as a witch, and now you must answer for your actions. I doom you to the mortality you fear, forced to watch our great King return our Kingdom to its former glory. I curse you to live without your power until his Highness James Ryan Haywood I passes, after which your soul will be released to the hell you have doomed it to. This is my will and by the power of all the elements, so mote it be!”

She shrieked miserably, her wails echoing off the buildings. Much like when he had cured Ryan, Ray was pulling the blackness—her power—from within her. She begged him to stop, but this was a Ray Ryan had never seen before. He was ruthless, and he didn’t so much as blink as she cried. The witches around him looked shocked, some afraid. Ryan wondered if this was something that was forbidden.

All at once, everything stopped. The light died and Ray stared down at her. Quiet sobs could be heard, but no one looked sympathetic. Even Ryan couldn’t force any sorrow from his heart. The light that held her against the cobblestones was gone, but she didn’t move. Ray looked at her with disgust, and it was a look Ryan had never seen—and never thought he would see on the young man’s face.

Slowly, people in the crowd began to clap. It was quiet at first, tentative, but it grew and strengthened until the sound was almost deafening. They were all congratulating him, thanking him for once again saving Ryan’s life. He just hoped that this time it would be enough for them to see the truth about witches.

Ray came to him, making quick work of the knots that bound him to the pole. Ray stopped him from plummeting to the ground, pulling him into his arms and guiding them both down the ladder. When his feet hit the floor, Ryan pulled Ray into a tight hug. “You saved my life. Again.”

“I would really like for this not to be a common thing,” Ray chuckled.

“I’ll do my best.” Ryan turned to the crowd, clearing his throat and trying to get their attention. “As you can all see, magic has once again saved my life. It isn’t the horrible thing we’ve been disillusioned into thinking it is unless chosen to be used in such a way. I would like to lift the ban on magic, and it would mean a great deal if I didn’t have to do so against the wishes of my Kingdom.”

The crowd was quiet and unsure, but a small voice came from the back. “If the King trusts them, we should too!”

Murmurs erupted, and slowly people began to agree. Ryan smiled down at Ray, relieved to know they would be able to return to the Kingdom, and that those who had the gift of magic wouldn’t have to be forced into the shadows anymore. As they walked through the crowd and towards the castle, many people reached out and touched Ray’s shoulder, a sign of thanks and a sign of acceptance. Ryan could feel Ray’s grip on his hand tighten as they walked. He was undoubtedly feeling a little overwhelmed.

* * *

When they finally reached the privacy of the castle, Ray and Ryan let out a collective sigh of relief. “So,” Ryan said as they headed to his quarters, “Exactly how powerful  _are_  you?”

Ray blushed adorably, ducking his head down in embarrassment, “Um, pretty powerful.”

“You were kind of amazing out there.”

“I was angry,” Ray explained, “I didn’t want her hurting you.”

Ryan came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, a smile on his face as he watched Ray, who looked a little confused and considerably concerned. Before he could ask, Ryan pulled him close again and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away fairly quickly, resting his forehead against Ray’s. “I’m sorry, I know that was out of line, I just… I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

The look on Ray’s face was worth everything they had to go through. Ryan hadn’t seen him so happy in all the time they’d known each other, his whole face lighting up as he threw his arms around Ryan’s neck. “God you don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

He knew that a relationship such as theirs would come with its own fair share of complications, but after everything they’d been through he was more than willing to deal with that when it came along. For now, he just wanted to enjoy that fact that, after all these years, Ray was still by his side. And he knew that it would stay that way for a very, very long time.


End file.
